


Do We Have To Marry A Princess?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [41]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Confused Noctis Lucis Caelum, Confused Prompto Argentum, Cor missed out on something beauitful, Falling Off Chairs, Fits of Laughter, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Lack of Understanding, Laughter, Love, Marriage Propsoal of Sorts?, Marriage Talks, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, complicated family dynamics, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: A five-year-old Noctis has decided that he does not want to marry a dumb Princess when he is older. Because marrying Prompto would be a lot easier instead.(Poor innocent boys have no idea what they are on about XD)
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Do We Have To Marry A Princess?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takucchi/gifts).



> Please enjoy this little fic! I had so much writing this one!!
> 
> Little Prom and Noct are so cute and adorable XD
> 
> And thank you so much to Takucchi for coming up with the idea!!
> 
> Hope you al enjoy :)

“Humph.” 

Little Noctis pouted sitting in Regis’s office while his dad, grandad and uncle talked. Noctis didn’t like it when his family talked about boring politics. It made no sense to the poor 5-year-old boy and it looked as if his uncle Ardyn wanted no part of it either. But it was slightly bearable as he had Prom sitting in front of him drawing yet another Chocobo picture for his dads. 

Prompto looked up from his messy masterpiece and gave Noctis a little smile. “What’s wrong Noct, Noct?”

“I don’t want to marry a dumb princess when I am older.” 

“Huh? Why? Princess’s are supposed to be lovely. Well, they are in all the stories dada and daddy read to me.” Prom said in a confused tone. 

“Yeah… but I am a prince. So if all the stories are true, I have to marry a princess.” Noctis complained flicking a tiny stone from out of his shoe. “Prom, you’re a prince too. That means you also have to marry a princess.” 

Prompto continued to look at Noctis with confusion. The poor pure child that was known as Prompto Leonis was still confused about his title. His daddy didn’t like it when he was addressed as a Prince and didn’t call him one either. But everyone else in the Citadel did. They would always greet him with a simple: ‘Hello Prince Prom’. Sometimes, just like then, Noctis would call him a prince. Prompto didn’t consider himself one nor did Cor. Prom trusted Cor more than anyone else so he thought they were only saying it so he didn’t feel left out when he was hanging around Noctis. Maybe, Noctis was just playing along with it too? Nevermind that! Noct just said he had to marry a princess too! He was happy not going that, thank you very much! 

“No! I don’t marry a princess!” Prompto cried.

“See. It sucks.” Noctis huffed again. 

Than an Idea sprung to mind.

Noctis lent on his knees and gave his best friend a thoughtful smirk. “Listen to me Prom. We are both Prince’s right?” 

“Urghhh…. I guess.” Prompto muttered, going along with whatever Noctis was getting at. 

“And if everything we read in stories are true we have to marry a princess?”

“I suppose so.” 

“Well, being a Prince or a Princess means your dad or mum is someone royal.”

“Okay….” 

Noctis laughed. “Don’t you get it? My dad is the King. And your dad is a Prince. Meaning we are both royalty and a Princess is also royalty.” 

Prompto scratched his head, he was mega lost by this point. But Noctis looked happy, so Prom politely nodded and allow him to continue with his ramblings

“Which means Prom we can marry each other instead of a dumb Princess!” Noctis shouted. 

There was a sudden eruption of hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the room forcing both Prom and Noctis to look in the direction of the other three people they had forgotten where in the same room as them. 

The two little boys stared at Ardyn who was throwing his head back in laughter with what he had just heard coming out of his nephew’s mouth. Ardyn was laughing so much he fell off his chair, forcing him to laugh even more because he had just hit the floor. Ardyn had not been paying attention to whatever Regis and Somnus were saying it was far too boring for him to focus on. Because of that Ardyn decided to distract himself by listening in on his son’s and nephew’s conversation and he was so glad he had. 

That was the most beautiful thing Ardyn had heard all day.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Somnus questioned in a grump at his brother’s childishness. The Founder King was finding it kind of hard not to laugh at his brother falling off a chair. 

It didn’t stop Regis from giggling though. “Uncle, are you okay?”

“I am more than okay. That was the funniest thing I have heard since Somnus said he could stay awake for more than 4 hours.” Ardyn continued to laugh picking himself up off the floor. 

“Hey!”

Prompto didn’t find it funny though. He stood up and ran over to Ardyn to make sure his dada was alright. When he got to him, Prom asked in a very panicked tone. “Dada! Are you hurt?!”

“No, Sunbeam. I am alright don’t worry.” Ardyn snorted as he picked Prom up. Ardyn needed to calm himself down. 

“Oh okay, but you fell off your chair.” 

“Don’t worry about me. Actually, would you two mind repeating what you were just talking about?” Ardyn asked, deciding not to sit down in case he laughed uncontrollably again and fell off his chair. Prom was currently in his arms and Cor would gut him if he fell off holding their son. 

“All I said was that Prom and I could marry each other so we don’t have to marry a couple of stupid princess’s.” Noctis muttered begging for Regis to pick him up. 

Both Regis’s and Somnus’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They gave each other a weird stare before both Kings burst out laughing. Now, they could see why Ardyn had fallen off his chair with outrageous laughter. 

Through his fits of giggle’s Regis picked Noctis up and kissed him on the nose. “Oh Noct, I am afraid that won’t be possible.”

“Why?” Noctis asked innocently.

“Because… ummm… help me, grandfather.” Regis begged, but Somnus was no help. 

The Founder King was still laughing and giggling with Ardyn, while poor Prom looked at his uncle and dada with confusion, unable to escape as he was still locked in Ardyn’s arms. His family were strange.

“Hello… Dad you didn’t answer my question.” Noctis said again, hoping to get some answers.

“Well, because you are going to be King. And you need a Queen so you can have your own little Prince’s and Princess’s.” 

“Why can’t we just call Prom a Queen? It would save a lot of hassle.” 

Regis lost it then. Tears were streaming down his face at Noctis’s answers and he thought he was going to choke on air. This was far too funny, it was just a shame Clarus and Cor were missing this beautiful sight. 

“I don’t want to be a Queen.” Prompto said sadly looking down at the floor,

“Oh, My Sunbeam! You don’t have to be a Queen.” Ardyn continued to snigger holding Prompto closer to him. Ardyn than turned to Somnus and begged for his help. “Somnus, please give the boys an answer for Reggie and I, simply can’t.” 

Somnus gave Ardyn a weird look. Did Ardyn honestly think that he was going to be able to keep a straight face at this! Ardyn clearly did not know him at all. However, this did need to be put to rest before the little boys decided to actually start planning a wedding. Well, not so much Prom. His nephew didn’t look so on board with the idea of marriage. His grandson however did.

“Boys. You can’t marry each other because you are family. And that’s illegal.” That was good and solid there was no way Noctis would be able to argue with that…

“Prom is adopted.”

Fuck! Somnus thought to himself. Why was Noctis so goddamned cocky.

“But Noct, I don’t want to get married.” Prompto said with sorrow. He loved Noctis but he didn’t want to marry him he didn’t want to marry anyone.

“Oh okay…. Just don’t make me marry a Princess dad!” Noctis pleaded, grabbing on to Regis’s shirt. 

Regis giggled and ran a hand through his adorable son’s hair. “Okay. I promise I won’t my darling. Anyway, you are too young to be thinking about that now.” 

“Phew.”

“Well now that is over, Sunbeam let’s go and find daddy and tell him all about this, huh?” Ardyn asked. He could not wait to tell Cor about this.

“Okay.” Prompto whined, feeling a little tired. “But do I have to marry anyone?”

“No, no, no, my darling. Of course, you don’t.” Ardyn smiled, poking Prom on the nose as he walked out of Regis’s office towards the Crownsguard barracks with Prom in his arms.

Okay good. Prom thought to himself. 

That was something at least. 


End file.
